


Fading

by skargasm



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was fading away and none of them could see it.  Apart from Spike....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading

**Title:** → Fading  
 **Rating:** → R  
 **Pairing(s):** → Spike/Xander  
 **Part:** → 1  
 **Beta(s):** → Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):** → Prompt 'Alienation' @  & Prompt #315: Murrini @ **Genre:** AU  
 **Disclaimer:** → Mutant Enemy  & Joss own them – I just make them do dirty/bad/wrong then give them back!  
 **Word count:** → 621  
 **Summary:** → He was fading away.....  
 **A/N:** Still unpacking and no internet at home so sneaking into my Marmee's house to post this!

* * *

[ ](http://imgur.com/CLW9W)

* * *

It was like he slowly faded from colour to grey-scale in front of their eyes, like murrini losing it's lustre and prettiness, and none of them noticed. Oh he knew they had been busy dealing with the aftermath of the Slayer's death an' all – and wasn't that a kick in the pants to discover his 'love' for her was the by-product of a spell that died alongside her? – but he didn't think it was any excuse. 

He had been everywhere – comforting, arranging, paying for things. He was a shoulder for the Bit to cry on; made time for the Witch when she went off on one and had to be talked down; he even made the Watcher feel better about buggering off back to Blighty and deserting them all. Yeah, he was everywhere. He might not have wanted Spike to know – not then anyway – but he had a good idea where the human blood that was always available was coming from and it wasn't Tara or any of them. 

So to watch him fade away was painful. 

Once they'd all got over the shock of Willow dabbling in such dark magic so that she could pull the Slayer back to earth, it was all about helping Buffy adjust. Dawn wouldn't let her sister out of her sight for a while and Willow wasn't much better. Even Rupes was talking about coming back over to see how she was doing. 

And they just forgot about him. 

They did. 

However Spike _didn't_.

No, by this time he pretty much realised just how special the boy was. And he wasn't prepared to watch someone with a heart that big, with feelings that ran so deep be lost to the abyss that was the Scoobies – they damned near sucked him dry then weren't there when he needed in return. And because they were so distracted, they were going to lose him. One big favour owed – after all, it wasn't difficult to find the magic user responsible for that doozy of a spell that messed about with the Slayer courtesy of one obsessed vampire (and this one too had a few bones to pick with the Scoobies and Rupert especially) – and the chip was gone once and for all. 

Invite the pup round for an evening watching footie at Spike's new 'pad', and it was almost too easy to seduce him _just_ by paying attention. If it wasn't for the fact that he intended from the very beginning to do this so much better than he had ever been shown, he might have tried to hide his regard. 

Instead he just used the feelings the boy had admitted to to his best friend. Slid his hand along a firm thigh whilst delicately tracing the outline of a flushed ear with his tongue. Pressed close and caught him completely unawares....... 

Now all he had to do was wait in peace and quiet for his new childe to awaken...

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
